ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Disclosure
Disclosure may come in three phases. In Phase I, the World Governments declassify and release documents of UFO and unexplained phenomenon to the public. In Phase II, ancient artifacts and evidence of a Supernormal presence is allowed to be discovered and analyzed by Human scientists. Phase III is the revealing of Supernormal beings themselves who manifest their living appearance to Humans. A massive shift in Human consciousness will then occur, for both the worst and the best. Most Humans will not accept the integration of Supernormal beings into their society, which results in drastic social changes and how Humans are governed. Phase I World government disclosure is the process in which World Governments declassify and release documents of UFO and unexplained phenomenon to the public. began since 2007, including the United Kingdom in 2008, following Russia, Ecuador, France, Denmark, Brazil, Sweden, Canada and many other countries following 2009.[https://archive.org/details/ufo-files?&sort=-downloads&page=2 Internet Archive, UFO Files, A collection of declassified UFO files from all countries.]UFO Files France is one of the leading countries in the World for full transparency and disclosure of all of its UFO files. * [https://archive.org/details/FrenchUFOFiles Internet Archive, French UFO files] * CNES, UAP WORKSHOP AT CNES BRINGS TOGETHER UFO EXPERTS AND SCIENTISTS FOR THE FIRST TIME Canada follows closely to France in releasing all of its UFO files (See 8,000 pages of declassified Canadian UFO documents). Australia releases UFO files, Brazil releases UFO files, Denmark releases UFO Files, New Zealand releases UFO documents, and many others. England releases UFO Files up to 2010 and refuses or denies filing anymore UFO cases after 2010. ; United States disclosure The United States of America lags the furthest behind in releasing its UFO files. It has been determined that they are still holding classified documents and are either hesitant or will not release "full disclosure". It has long been assumed that the United States was worried about public paranoia, by disclosure, due to reactions from the Orson Well's "War of the World's" show that aired in 1938. However, it is suspected that the United States benefits the most from exo-technology than any other country in the World, and that this is the real reason for not releasing all of its files. Over 10,000 files as related to Project Blue Book has been released. Project Blue Book was one of a series of systematic studies of unidentified flying objects (UFOs) conducted by the United States Air Force. It started in 1952, and it was the third study of its kind (the first two were projects Sign (1947)). * [https://archive.org/details/ArmyUFO Internet Archive, United States Army UFO files] * [https://archive.org/details/CIAUFO Internet Archive, United States CIA UFO files] * [https://archive.org/details/project-blue-book Internet Archive, Project Blue Book] * FBI Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon Phase II The discoveries of the Cusco skull and hand in January 2016, followed by the Nazca mummies in early 2017, is the subtle introduction of Phase II. It is said that the placements of the various body parts and species of mummies, has the appearance of being intentional, as if someone put them there on purpose to be discovered. Each of the bodies contain some variable of uniqueness: from size variations, use of metallurgy, and a pregnant being having eggs stored in its abdomen. These Supernormal beings, dated about 1700 years old, will prove to be evidence for an ancient race of beings who lived and perhaps dominated Earth for millions of years. For whatever reason, they went into hiding and at the appropriate time, they will re-emerge. They are not aliens or extraterrestrials. It should be of no surprise that when the DNA results come in, they will show that the Supernormal beings are closely related to Human DNA, as much as Chimpanzees are. They can be expected to be between a 1% to 10% DNA variance. Interesteed ufologists will sorely be disappointed during Phase II, when they find that the DNA of the Supernormal beings are close to Human DNA if not indistinguishable. It will not be until Phase III, when their origins manifest themselves. Phase III The third phase of disclosure is speculated to be the official revealing of a Secret Space Program headed by the Supernormal beings themselves. Based on their method of introduction in Phase II, it does not immediately appear to be the intention of a Human hostile takeover. However, Phase III when initiated, aims to potentially solidify the existence of this alternate intelligence by whatever means appropriate to the beings themselves. It will have a drastic impact on Mankind as we know it, and attempts to fight against these beings will be initiated by Humans first. Ironically, the will be justified against Humans. Humans have the tendency to imagine the worst case scenarios, therefore, not all Humans will suffer or be engaged. What will manifest are huge political changes, power struggles, and quite possibly the ushering of a . Mass Extinction Event The real threat to Humans and possibly to their demise, may be the opening of a wrong dimensional door, that is currently being attempted by CERN (See Lokas or Talas). References Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Disclosure Category:Ufology Category:Xenology